


Abandon

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: How exciting, M/M, alternating pov, band au, bassist!Haru, but i will actually write lyrics, drugs and alcohol, drummer!Nagisa, everyone probably flirts with everyone, guitarist!Makoto, heavy rock/post-hardcore music, i might use already existing songs for some things, keyboardist!Rei, singer!Rin, there's gonna be so much music in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>abandon<br/>—noun</p><p>a complete surrender to natural impulses without restraint or moderation; freedom from inhibition or conventionality.<br/>unrestrained, passionate, free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I'll never know how you fit all of that shit into the trunk, but God bless." 

Rin looked impressed as he surveyed the trunk of the group's (well,  _technically_ Makoto's) 2009 Chevrolet Suburban, ignoring smug expression Rei had on his face as he stepped away from the vehicle. "It's not really all that complicated, Rin-san, if one measures the length, width and height of all of the containers and draws out a diagram of what would fit best where—" Rin waved a hand dismissively, interrupting the blue-haired man mid-sentence.

"I trust your capabilities. Some secrets aren't meant to be shared." he said, making his way around the car and getting into the passenger seat. Making Haru sit in the back with Nagisa and Rei might not have been the  _fairest_ thing they could have done, but Makoto usually drove because he didn't trust the rest of them with his car, and Rin didn't think he could handle being stuck in the back seat with the love birds.

Nagisa and Rei had been open about their relationship with the fan base since the early years of the band (back when they were all teenagers), and the fans absolutely ate it up. It spurred a lot of discussion surrounding the sexual orientations of the rest of the band members, but neither Rin, Makoto nor Haru had addressed any of the questions. The fans, it seemed, also took to pairing up the remaining three in various relationship scenarios, ranging from polyamory to "Team Rin" and "Team Makoto"-esque sides to predict who Haru would end up with.

" _I_ think that your system is very well thought-out, Rei-chan." Nagisa chirped as he got into the back seat, scooting over so he was in the middle, allowing room for Haru and Rei on either side of him. Rin was already drumming his fingers on the dashboard, waiting for Makoto to come down from his house with Haru after double-checking that they had packed everything.

They wouldn't be on "tour" for very long— they were playing a handful of shows up from Iwatobi to Sendai, with the main performance taking place in Tokyo. Their band, Chlorine, wasn't unthinkably popular. It had a good deal of fans in Japan and a few hipsters that followed them out west, but beyond that, they weren't too well-known. They had spent months trying to plan their gigs and making arrangements with various venues, which had proved easier once they had rallied a bit of support from their fans and had been able to get set numbers for how many people would be attending their shows. There would be between one and two hundred people at each show, which made Rin feel excited and nervously giddy, but they had made sure to practice time and time again over the previous month to make sure they were ready. They had come out with a new song three weeks before they were scheduled to start the tour, but the redhead assured the rest of the group that it would be fine; they were good musicians, and if they weren't confident enough with the song, they wouldn't premiere it.

Rin glanced up as the driver's side door open and Makoto slid into the car, followed by Haru in the back. "Got everything?" he asked, buckling his seat belt and kicking off his shoes, resting one of his feet on the dashboard. 

"Yeah, all of our band equipment is in the back, along with the suitcases— Rin, put your feet down." Makoto huffed, swatting at the redhead's leg. Rin cackled but obliged, drawing his leg onto the seat, instead.

"When's the first stop?" Nagisa asked, leaning forward to try and get a better view of the driver.

"We haven't even started driving yet." Haru pointed out flatly, glancing sideways at the blond he was seated next to.

"I'm just curious, Haru-chan! I need to know how much I can drink before we stop for bathroom breaks—"

Rin drowned out the noise from the back by flicking on the radio when Makoto turned on the car, cranking up the volume until the music was overpowering Nagia's abnormally loud voice. Makoto frowned for a moment before turning the music down to a reasonable level, shooting Rin a look. "It's eight in the morning, Rin, and I don't think my neighbours will appreciate the blaring rock music this early in the morning." he said gently, pulling onto the street and starting in the direction of the main road. 

"Your neighbours sound like wet blankets." Rin retorted, though he didn't protest about the volume of the music. He could hear Nagisa happily chatting to Rei behind him, but managed to block most of it out as they started on their drive.

 

* * *

 

It took them about four and a half hours to get to Kyoto after stopping for lunch and a bathroom break, and Rin was relieved when they pulled into the parking lot behind the hotel they would be staying at. He slowly got out of the car, stretching his arms behind his head as he went around to the back to help with unpacking the trunk. Haru was already digging around for his suitcase, and Rei was fervently protesting and saying that he would knock everything else out of the car.

"Haru, let us do it," Makoto sighed, gently waving the dark-haired boy aside so he, Rin and Rei could take out the needed items without risking damage to their instruments. Nagisa and Haru were nowhere near as patient to be able to unpack the trunk without unleashing an avalanche of luggage.

After unloading all of the suitcases and narrowly avoiding an incident with Haru's bass case, they all headed into the building, deciding to get settled in and relax for a while before they left for their show.

Rin personally thought that everyone's role in the band suited their personalities well; Nagisa was energetic and loud, which complemented his drum-playing. Rei was precise but also a little eager to impress at times, and his keyboard skills matched quite well. Makoto, on guitar, took the lead like he did in real-life situations, and he was a true genius when he let loose. Haru was all attitude, quietly standing off to the side of the stage while he plucked the bass, but was still a key component in the foundation of the group. And then there was Rin, who sang. He was as confident on stage as he was in person, and he knew how to captivate and hold an audience. He was charismatic and  _loved_ the attention, which mirrored his everyday behaviour. They were very much suited for their roles, and it was why they all worked together so well.

Rin hauled his over-packed carry-on behind him as he followed the group into the main building of the hotel; Makoto was going to check into their rooms so they could run all of their luggage upstairs and mentally prepare for their gig. They needed to be at the venue for six thirty for set-up, and the performance started at eight.

Rin, like the martyr he was, had volunteered to stems the first night rooming with Nagisa and Rei. He, Makoto and Haru had decided to swap out so shared a room with the couple whenever they switched hotels, and the redhead had opted to go first. He figured if he got it out of the way first, he was less likely to walk in on them having drunk sex. The first gig wouldn't be quite as wild.

Makoto handed them each a key to their room (only one for Rei and Nagisa to share) and they all headed up to the second floor, where their suites were located. Rin called dibs on the bed closest to the door and Nagisa nor Rei protested this, and he flung his bag onto the bed before beginning to rummage through it to find something to where to the gig.

"Are you getting ready already, Rin-san? We don't have to leave the hotel for five hours." Rei pointed out, half paying attention to the redhead as he tried to keep an eye on the wandering Nagisa.

"Just getting ready in advance so I don't have to worry about it later. I think I might take a shower and blow dry my hair or whatever." he replied, grabbing his toiletries out of his suitcase.  

"We'll get you something from the vending machine if we go out, Rin-chan!" Nagisa smiled, and Rin grunted in response as he headed into the bathroom, letting the door click shut behind him.

 

* * *

 

"All right. It's about ¥8000 per room per night, so we'll be spending ¥16,000 at this hotel." Makoto commented, scribbling down a few more numbers onto the pad of paper balanced in his lap. "The prices of all the other places we've booked at are more or less the same, as well. It's ¥1000 per ticket for the people coming out to watch our show, and there will be between one and two hundred people each night. The venues take a percentage of the money made on tickets, but they'll also be paying us about ¥51,000 on top of that. I'd say that's a pretty good profit made overall, right?"

Haru looked back at him blankly from where he sat cross-legged on the adjacent bed, and Makoto let out a long sigh.

"You worry too much." the dark-haired boy pointed out, taking a bite of a rice cracker— Nagisa and Rei had brought them over a few snacks and drinks.

"I'm not worrying, I'm just trying to do the math." Makoto replied softly, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"You look like Rei when you do that," Haru said, munching on another cracker. "You could have asked Rei to do this." he added, lying back on the bed with a barely audible sigh of his own.

"It's no trouble to do it myself. I wasn't doing anything else, anyway."

Haru made a noncommittal noise, rolling over and setting his snack on the night stand before getting to his feet. "I'm going to the pool. Want to come?" he asked, and the brunet let out a gentle laugh.

"Sure." he agreed, digging around in his suitcase until he found his swimsuit. They had all been swimmers in high school, but he didn't think any of them loved the water quite like Haru did. He was the same with their music; he had a quiet appreciation for it, but was passionate beyond belief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aiming for this fic to be pretty long, but I don't have a definite idea of how many chapters there will be. I hope you guys enjoy it, though :) I'll update as often as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rei-chan, why don't you let me help you pick out what you're going to wear tonight?" Nagisa suggested with more than a hint of hope in his voice, tilting his head to the side as he studied his boyfriend digging through his suitcase.

"I've already picked out what I'm going to wear, Nagisa-kun. I'm just trying to find.. Aha!" Rei sat up triumphantly with a small bracelet clutched in his hand; it was made of dark leather and had several overlapping braids, held together by a small metal clasp at the back. 

"Oh, that's pretty, Rei-chan!" the blond said happily, sliding off the bed to kneel beside his boyfriend on the floor. He gently took the bracelet from the blue-haired boy and studied it, running his fingers over the soft leather.

"Thank you," Rei replied, smiling fondly at his boyfriend. "I could help you pick out your outfit instead, if you'd like?" he suggested. Nagisa nodded and got to his feet, snagging a small Ziploc bag out of his suitcase before heading over to the cloudy mirror that hung beside the closet. He never knew why hotels had closets, anyway; he'd never known anyone to use them.

"I want to wear the nose ring you got me for my birthday tonight," the blond said, carefully removing the hoop he had been wearing and dropping it into the plastic bag. Rei was the only member of the band without any piercings or tattoos ("It's just not beautiful! O-on me, Nagisa-kun, they're stunning on you!"), but Nagisa still thought he should  _at least_ get a butterfly tramp stamp. That would be memorable.

The blond himself had a piercing in his nose, and a small tattoo of a chibi penguin on the inside of his thigh. Makoto had plugs in both of his ears, but hadn't gotten any tattoos (that Nagisa knew of, anyway). Haru had his cartilage and his tongue pierced, and had an anchor tattooed on the inside of his left wrist. Rin had an eyebrow piercing and a labret just below his bottom lip, and a full tattoo sleeve on his left arm.

Nagisa struggled with the new stud as he tried to fit it into his nose (he  _hated_ corkscrew rings, but he didn't tell Rei-chan that), but got it in after a moment and twisted it until it was in the right direction. The charm on the stud was a small purple butterfly, and he had been absolutely ecstatic when he had received it the previous summer as a birthday present from his thoughtful boyfriend. Rei really just knew the blond ridiculously well. They had been dating since high school, however, so it wasn't too surprising.

Nagisa dropped the bag of jewellery back into his suitcase and began to root around through his clothes, glancing up as Rei moved over to sit next to him on the floor.

The bathroom door creaked open and Rin re-emerged from his shower, a waft of warm steam hitting the two sitting on the floor as they glanced back at their band mate. "We brought you some dried fruit." Nagisa told him, smiling brightly as he pulled out a pair of white skinny jeans.

"Thanks," the redhead said, eyeing the blond's choice of wardrobe and briefly shaking his head. "You always manage to look like such a pop star and then terrify people with your heavy drum playing." he teased, toweling off his hair before pulling a shirt over his head.

"It's not my fault that I play heavy music better," Nagisa retorted, sticking out his tongue. He didn't deny the part about looking like a pop star, however. "Are you going to go see how Haru-chan and Mako-chan are doing?" he asked as he pulled out a shirt with a skeleton on the front.

"No," Rin answered, a little too quickly, then added, "A skeleton _and_ a butterfly in one outfit? I think that might be a little too much."

Nagisa huffed and tossed the shirt back into his suitcase. "I think Haru-chan said that he was thinking about going down to the pool or something."

"As long as they're back in time, I don't care." Rin sighed, smoothing his hands over his jeans before ducking out onto the small balcony attached to their room to have a cigarette.

"Nagisa-kun, there's supposed to be some sort of a game room on the main floor, how about we go and play something?" Rei suggested, staring absently at the glass door that led to the balcony.

"Only if Rei-chan buys the game tokens." the blond teasingly stated, though he was already getting to his feet and heading towards the door.

 

* * *

 

"Nagisa-kun, do you think Rin-san has been acting... Strangely around Haruka-san lately?" Rei asked once he and Nagisa were safely inside the game room, and far away from the redhead at hand. The pink-eyed man shrugged, happily taking the tokens that his boyfriend had graciously bought him.

"They've both been acting sort of weird, I guess," he responded, absently looking around the room in search of a game machine that he might recognise.

"They haven't been speaking to each other recently, which is particularly concerning on Rin-san's part, and he didn't even try to protest to sharing a room with us on the first night. He _offered_ , even." Rei said, distractedly trailing after the blond. "It just feels like there's an unusual amount of tension between them." He realised that Haru and Rin didn't always get along as much as their band mates would prefer, but they were friends, and Rin typically made a show of constantly teasing Haruka or keeping his arm around his shoulders. The fact that they weren't even speaking was just... Deviating.

"Maybe Rin-chan has finally accepted how cool and fun we are to be around." Nagisa suggested, popping two tokens into what looked like a game about dinosaurs racing each other. Rei sighed loudly, sidling up to the machine and putting in two tokens of his own. Maybe an arcade hadn't been the best place to try to initiate serious conversation.

"Do you think they had a fight?" Rei inquired, frowning slightly as Nagisa's character pulled ahead of his on the screen.

"It's possible. I mean, aren't they always fighting?" Nagisa answered, pursing his lips as he mashed the button situated on the front of the machine. He was still winning.

"They don't really _fight_ , though. They bicker, of course, we do as well, but it's not usually over something serious."

Nagisa let out a quiet cry of victory as he won the race, turning to press a kiss against Rei's cheek. "I guess we'll see how they act tonight at the gig?" he said with a shrug, seeming unconcerned by the entire situation. Rei let out a long breath and shrugged as well, though he was still unsettled by the aberrant behaviour of his friends.

 

* * *

 

The bar was steadily filling up with people as it grew closer to the time that Chlorine was scheduled to play. Rin stood casually at the back of the stage as his band mates finished checking their instruments, sipping a lukewarm beer and trying to ignore the excited flutter in his stomach. Performing still affected him the same was it had when he was younger; he never really felt nervous, more a sort of enthusiastic buzz, which was probably partially due to his alcohol consumption.

"Is the mic okay, Rin?" Makoto asked, glancing over his shoulder from where he was knelt down next to the amp his guitar was hooked up to. The redhead flashed him a thumbs up, taking another swig of his drink. Haru looked over at him, as well, though he seemed decidedly less interested than Makoto did. His brilliant blue eyes were rimmed a dark kohl, and his stare was cold as ice. Rin wanted to flip him off, tell him not to be so blatantly hostile, but he stayed lazily leaned against the wall, knowing a lack of reaction would affect the other man more. It was a taste of his own medicine, anyway.

"I think we're just about ready, Rin-san." Rei told him, approaching with a glass in hand. It was probably stronger than what Rin was drinking, but he didn't want to get too drunk before they had even begun to perform. His words would become too slurred, and it would lead to a sloppy performance.

"All right. Want me to do an intro?" Rin asked, swallowing the rest of his beer and leaving the empty bottle on the floor at the edge of the stage.

"Of course, Rin-chan." Nagisa piped up as he sat down at his drum kit, absently twirling a drumstick between his fingers.

Rin swaggered up to the front of the stage, plucking the mic from its stand and tapping on it to get the attention of the crowd. Not that he needed to, really; they had all glanced up at the stage when he had walked to the front. "Ladies and gentlemen," he said, making a sweeping gesture towards the audience. He heard a few cheers from the back, and his grin widened. "We are here tonight to give you a glimpse of what it is like to be inspired by the gods." There were more whoops of excitement, which only encouraged Rin to continue with the dramatic introduction; it was his trademark at shows, and all of the fans knew it. The crowd was getting riled up already.

"Most of you fans know a little song I like to call Cataclysm," he continued, pausing for the loud roar of applause and cheers from the sea of people before the stage. He smiled brilliantly at them, holding the microphone close to his lips. "We are Chlorine!"

The crowd erupted with noise as Makoto's guitar rang out after Rin had finished speaking, quickly followed by Haru and Nagisa, and then, of course, Rei. The synth was as loud as the drums, guitar and bassline, and Rin swayed to the music as he waited for the rest of the band to reach the part in the song where the vocals came in.

"Oh!" he growled as soon as Makoto hit that  _one_ note, the one that made the crowd scream in anticipation of the vocalist beginning his part. "This anger boiling up inside, I feel it deep within my veins; a rage I can't seem to contain, a storm like pounding of the rain. Destruction and utmost decay. Drag me into the depths of Hell. I've fallen victim to your spell, intoxicated by the smell."

The first verse was screamed rather than sung, and Rin delivered beautifully; his voice was harsh and ragged, clipping each word and pushing himself to his limits. By the time he reached the chorus, the crowd was going wild.

"Oh! This tragedy is taking over me. Sinking down into my bones, and waking up the beast inside of me. I can feel it rising up, I can feel it taking hold. Somebody try to stop me now. I think I'm losing all control." he sang, his voice ringing out sharp and clear. He fed off the energy of the audience, listening to them shout the lyrics back at him, and felt a high that no drug would ever be able to provide for him.

 

* * *

  

Haru let out a tired sigh as he flopped down onto his bed, running a fingertip underneath his eye to remove any remaining eyeliner that he hadn't been able to get off.

"That was a good show," Makoto commented from the bathroom, barely audible over the flow of water from the sink. Haru hummed quietly in response, though he didn't think the brunet would hear him.

He felt overtired but satisfied, his usual semblance after a show. He had enjoyed it about as much as he could enjoy a performance, though he wasn't sure if anyone had relished in it quite like Rin had. The way he managed to lose himself in the music, merge himself to be one with the crowd, hold them completely captivated with his voice... It was breathtaking. Even Haru had to admit it.

The water turned off and Makoto stepped back out into the bedroom, absently tugging off his shirt and crawling into the opposite bed. "Are you going to go to sleep now?" he asked as he flicked off the lamp beside his bed, but left on the one closest to Haru. The dark-haired boy let out a long breath, lazily reaching over to turn off the other light, as well.

"Yeah. Performing like that is tiring." he mumbled, drawing back the bedsheets and soundlessly slipping underneath them.

"I think it was a really good start," Makoto murmured, already sounding worn-out himself. "The crowd was really responsive. I don't think we've had a gig like that in a long time."

 Haru hummed again, this time in agreement, and let his eyes slowly close.

"Haru?"

"Yeah?" he replied, irritatedly cracking one eye open and staring into the darkness.

"Is.. Did something happen? Between you and Rin?"

Ah. So that's what this was about.

"No, nothing happened." Haru lied, rolling over to face away from Makoto, even though he knew the other man couldn't see him.

"All right." Makoto said after a pause, the bedsheets on his bed rustling as well as he settled down. "Night, Haru."

".. Night, Makoto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found [this](http://fizz141.deviantart.com/art/Chibi-Penguin-265288980) on deviantart and I think it's probably along the lines of what Nagisa's tattoo looks like //shot.  
> Anyway, hoped you guys enjoyed the band's first gig! Next chapter will be up ASAP :)  
> PS - some of the lyrics I write will rhyme, others will not, and I realise that since the band would be Japanese the lyrics wouldn't necessarily rhyme even if they did in English, but for overall appeal of the lyrics to the readers, they'll still rhyme in English.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I got to the smut early.

"Ah, Rei-chan.." Nagisa exhaled, his breath warm and moist against Rei's already damp skin. Rei shifted his hips every so slightly, rubbing his length against Nagisa's as he continued to leisurely move his hand over both of their cocks. His free arm was wrapped around the shorter man's waist, using his weight to keep the blond half-pinned against the shower wall and keeping him from squirming too much.

"Do you like this?" he asked, his voice low and rough, one he reserved solely for moments like this when he was alone with his boyfriend. Nagisa whimpered and nodded fervently, raking his teeth over his bottom lip.

"It feels so good, Rei-chan," he whined, arching his hips to try to get better friction between them. Rei gently hushed him and pressed their lips together, muffling the smaller man's noises of pleasure as he sped up the movement of his hand. They had to be rather quick; Haru had left the room to visit with Makoto in his and Rin's room, and it would be rather embarrassing to be caught leaving the bathroom together when the dark-haired bassist did return.

Rei gently swiped his thumb over the head of their cocks, pressing down slightly and revelling in the soft mewl that escaped his lips. "Rei-chan, I'm so close," he panted, and Rei knew that he should stop teasing, should finish up before Haru returned, but he was addicted to the intoxicating noises that Nagisa was letting out.

He slid his hand back down towards the base of their cocks and stilled his movement, ducking his head to seal his lips over the blond's in an electrifying kiss. Nagisa moaned loudly, bucking his hips up to try to obtain proper friction, but Rei held his ground. 

"Rei-chan, please," the blond begged, leaning up to pepper he side of Rei's neck with kisses, and scratching his nails down the taller man's back. Rei let out a slightly strained sigh; he was close himself, feeling the tight heat coiling in his stomach indicating that he was on the brink of his climax, but he wanted to make it last a few more moments.

"You look so beautiful, Nagisa-kun," Rei told the smaller man, his voice still deep with arousal. Nagisa's skin was flushed pink from sex and the heat of the shower, his lips swollen and pink and his eyes dark with want. He smiled crookedly, tilting his head against the tiled wall and letting out a low, breathy sigh. Rei began to move his hand again, grinding his hips against Nagisa's and drinking in the sounds that slipped past his pretty lips.

They both climaxed a few seconds later, Rei groaning low in his throat and Nagisa letting out a soft cry of bliss. They rocked together for a few more moments before stilling, holding each other close as they caught their breath and the water washed away the remnants of their pleasure.

After properly washing off and wrapping their towels around themselves, they opened the door and stepped back out into the bedroom, the cool asir washing over their overheated skin. Rei froze as he saw Haru sitting on the bed closest to the door— he hadn't heard him return from the other room.

"I'll be using Makoto and Rin's bathroom for the rest of the day," the dark-haired boy said flatly, his eyes still locked on the book he held in his lap. Rei felt his face turning red, but Nagisa merely laughed, unconcerned. 

"It wasn't the  _whole_ bathroom, Haru-chan, just the shower," he said airily, waving a hand dismissively as he headed to their side of the room and began digging around in his suitcase for a clean set of clothing.

"Still using the other bathroom," Haru replied testily, rolling his eyes in Rei's direction. The bespectacled man blushed brighter and joined Nagisa, looking through his own trunk for a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"Sorry, Haru-chan," the blond smirked, not sounding genuinely apologetic at all. Haru snorted, his only reply as the two got dressed and began to prepare for their gig.

 

* * *

 

The show in Hikone went quite well (there was a smaller crowd than the one in Kyoto, but they performed the best they could nevertheless), and they all decided to get a few drinks after the crowd had thinned and they had loaded their equipment back into their vehicle. The five men sat together at a table near the back of the bar, Rin beside Rei and Nagisa, and Makoto next to Haru.

"This tour is actually going so well, though," Nagsia giggled, running his finger around the rim of his empty glass.

Makoto smiled gently at his friend and nodded; he had to admit that the shows they had done so far had gone better than they thought they would. "Hopefully the rest will be just as successful," he replied, lifting his glass to his lips to take another sip of his drink. He didn't even really know what it was (Nagisa had ordered all of their drinks while they settled in at a table), but it was strong and somewhat fruity and he liked its sugary taste.

"I'm sure it will be. I mean, we kicked ass up there," the blond beamed, scooting his chair to the side slightly so he could lean against his taller boyfriend.

"You think we'll have time to practice the new song at all?" Rin asked, taking a long drink from his own cup. Whatever Nagisa had ordered him looked stronger than his own sweet cocktail.

"If we set up early at one of gigs, we should have time to." Rei replied, watching as Nagisa uneasily got up from his chair.

"Rei-chan, let's go get shots for everyone!" he smirked, unsteadily marching off towards the bar. He was a determined to get them all drunk, that was certain. Rei sighed lightly and followed after his boyfriend, an affectionate smile on his lips as he tried to catch up to the blond and prevent him from buying anything too expensive. Haru watched them with an amused expression, taking a sip of his soda; he was the designated driver so they could properly haul their equipment back to the hotel they were staying at, but he didn't seem to care too much that he couldn't drink with the rest of them.

 A slightly uncomfortable silence settled over the three of them once Nagisa and Rei had stationed themselves at the bar, and Makoto pointedly cleared his throat before trying to strike up a conversation. "How're you two feeling about how the tour is going so far?" he asked with a smile, glancing between his two friends sat at opposite sides of the table. They both glanced up at the same time before awkwardly looking away, having accidentally made eye contact in the process. Makoto held back a sigh, waiting for one of them to answer.

"I'm enjoying it," Rin started, taking a swig from his glass before he continued. "The crowds have been great so far and finally performing live regularly is nice."

"It's been good." Haru added after Makoto turned to look at him, shrugging as he stared down at the table in front of him. Silence hung in the air so tangibly that Makoto could practically taste the tension, and he bit his lip as he tried to think of something else they could talk about. Nagisa was better at dispelling hostility than he was.

"I think I should go make sure Rei and Nagisa haven't ventured off to go fuck in the bathroom," Rin said suddenly, abruptly standing from his seat. Makoto frowned, glancing around and spotting Nagisa and Rei still looking over one of the menus at the far end of the bar. Rin could see them, too, but he was merely making excuses to disentangle himself from the somewhat tense conversation (or lack thereof). He stumbled slightly as he began to walk towards the bar, and accidentally knocked into Haru as he was walking past his chair.

"Watch where you're going," Haru muttered, barely audible, but Rin still heard and turned to glare at the blue-eyed man.

"Oh, fuck off, Nanase," he snapped before righting himself and stalking off in Nagisa and Rei's general direction. Makoto's eyes widened in shock, and he turned to properly look at Haru, who seemed relatively unaffected aside from the tense expression on his face.

"What is going on between you two?" Makoto exclaimed in exasperation, still dismayed from the behaviour of his friends over the past few days. Even when they had fought in the past, they were never so bitter to each other.

"It's nothing." Haru replied coolly, his jaw tense as he looked back up at the brunet. "We should get back soon. I'll be waiting in the car." he added, and before Makoto had a chance to reply, he had already started off towards the doors of the establishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I'll try to update every few weeks or at least once a month, but I've got a few projects going at once and can't promise I'll post new chapters as regularly as I'd like to. Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://daiisyzeldaa.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk :)


End file.
